


Bones

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [226]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, bones crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're investigating a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

Undercover. Assuming another name when people don’t want to talk to the police. Clint was used to that.

Phil, on the other hand, not so much.

“I’m ready.” Phil said with a smile on his face, turning around to let Clint inspect what he was wearing.

“No you’re not.” Clint declared with a rather mortified face. 

“You said teacher.” Phil looked down at what he was wearing and he could say that he definitely looked like a teacher. His professors looked like this when he was in University.

“Yeah. But not the First-look-you-know-you’d-fall-asleep-through-the-whole-lecture kind.” He waved vaguely at all of Phil, stopping to cringe at the elbow patches or whatever you called those things. “I meant the hot kind. The kind that makes everyone in his class crazy when he bends over.” Clint went over to the bed and grabbed a clothes bag, handing it to Phil. “Here. Try the clothes I picked out for you.”

Phil rolled his eyes but took the bag, going back to the bathroom to change. “I don’t understand why I have to go with you.”

“These types of people are easier to convince when they know they have leverage.” Clint yelled out, just enough for Phil to hear him through the door.

“So I’m their leverage against you?”

“Well, you’ll be playing my husband. What better leverage can they have than a spouse?”

“A child?” Phil asked. Clint swore he could hear the ‘duh’ in that sentence.

“Well, that’s a problem since we’re both men. You know how that goes, don’t you Phil?” Clint bit back with an equally obvious ‘duh’.

“Fine. But next time have Natasha do it. It’s more believable, that way.” Clint heard the bathroom door open and Phil walked out, fixing his gray and white pinstriped suit jacket. The black collared shirt underneath was a good choice, the jeans made it all look casual enough to be believable and the whole thing worked, most definitely in Clint’s opinion, because of the thick rimmed black glasses sitting on Phil’s nose. 

Clint felt his eyebrows go up to his hairline while his jaw dropped on the floor. 

“Should I shave?” Phil asked, absently stroking his jaw.

“No, definitely not.” Clint maybe answered that a little too quickly. “You look good.”

Phil smothered a smile and went back to preparing for the day ahead.

—

Phil clung to Clint like velcro.

Which was good because it was the plan. Phil even went so far as to keep his face close to Clint’s whispering observations like they were just sharing a secret then smiling afterward like it had been a joke between the two of them. Needless to say, Vanko believed them. 

Hell, Clint almost believed it.

“Where did that come from?” Clint asked once they were in the car.

“What?”

“That whole thing back there? Where did it come from?”

Phil grinned, obviously proud of how his first undercover mission had gone.”I watched a lot of old movies. I just imagined that’s how ladies in High Society would seduce their man.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at Phil but didn’t question any further. “Right.”

—

So, Clint was apparently going to have to fight. In the illegal fight club. Where two people were already murdered. Great.

But Phil already had everything planned, so Clint wasn’t worried. He was going into the ring and fight Sam for about 10 minutes or so, just to sell it, and then he was going to lose. Then Sam gets to stay in the club for a few more weeks to find out who the leader really was. Easy.

The announcer introduced him as Tony the Tiger and the crowd boo’ed. Typical

“Why are they booing?” Phil asked him, frowning at everyone.

“Because it’s more fun than cheering.” Clint let out a soft exhale. He hasn’t fought like this - bare fists - in a year. He doesn’t doubt that Sam will make a show to remember without actually inflicting as much damage to Clint, but-

“Hey man, I’m sorry.” Sam grabbed his shoulder and tilted his head to the ring. “They pulled me out.”

Clint watched as the man on the other side stepped into the ring. Shirtless and huge. He was at least a foot taller than Clint.

“You can’t fight him. He’s going to kill you.” Phil said with an equally stunned look.

“I have to.”

Clint fought well, but not well enough. The big guy was as tough as he looked. He delivered quick and heavy punches as soon as the referee called start. Clint tried to punch back but he was out of practice so it didn’t even seem to hurt the big guy.

“Tony!” The roar of the crowd almost drowned out Phil’s voice, but he still managed to hear him. “Stay down!” Phil ordered and Clint did as he was told not because Phil told him to, but because the big guy has him on a choke hold. Then Phil started saying words that Clint couldn’t hear. Long science-y words that Clint didn’t have the time or the patience to figure out since he was getting the shit beaten out of him at the moment.

“What?!” Clint grit out.

“Lower back, just above his right kidney! Hit it a couple of times and then throw the final blow.” 

Okay, that one Clint understood. 

As soon as he was free, Clint threw a couple of punches to where Phil said to hit the man and gave him one last right hook, making sure to put everything he got into it. The big guy collapsed on the floor and Clint was declared the winner.

Phil ran to him to make a show of hugging his husband but really, he was just trying to keep Clint from falling over.

“I placed a bet on you against Vanko.” Phil whispered in his ear.

“You what?”

“Well, I have two reasons. The odds were high. 20-1 against and I figured if you won, Vanko had two possible scenarios. He either gives us the money he owed us, or he withholds. If he gives us the money then he’s clear. If he doesn’t, then that means he’s our man. Or at least Hammer is. You know how business owners in Vegas hate losing money.” Phil helped him to one of the tables and took out his handkerchief, getting as much of the blood off of Clint’s face as he could.

“20-1 against? Seriously?” Clint asked. “Did I look that bad?”

“Clint he was twice your size.”

“I know, but still.”

Phil rolled his eyes at him, before pulling him up to stand. “C’mon. I’ve got to collect my winnings.”

—

In the end, Vanko declined to give them their money. Saying something about players getting too greedy. That the boss didn’t like it when players got greedy. 

That was all they needed to prove Hammer’s involvement and to put both Vanko and Hammer behind bars. 

“You never told me the second reason.” Clint said as they were packing their bags.

“What?”

“The second reason. Why you bet on me. You never told me.” 

"You have to promise you won’t laugh.” Clint nodded and Phil sighed. “Beginner’s luck. I figured, since I got here I haven’t lost. Maybe, if I bet on you…”

“I wouldn’t lose.”

Phil nodded.

Clint smiled, “Thanks Phil.” Phil gave him one last nod before they both left Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119031549286/i-just-realized-that-i-didnt-write-this-yet)


End file.
